


Shit ‘n Piss

by flies_in_soup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Author should have done other shit instead of this, DDLG, F/M, IM NOT THAT FUCKED, diaper fetish, joke, this is why I’m in therapy, this is why we can’t have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flies_in_soup/pseuds/flies_in_soup
Summary: Monomi gets into a relationship with pedo bear and it doesn’t go wellA gun was held to my head I don’t even know what a dangeropes is🌸Gift for a friend🌸
Relationships: Monokuma/Usami | Monomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Shit ‘n Piss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jolynestockings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynestockings/gifts).



> Don’t worry I’m being paid for this

Ever since Monomi began her relationship with Monokuma, she began to realize that he probably wasn’t all there in the head. Rampant kidnapping of high schoolers was understandable but the whole liking to be called big brother thing was a bit off. Monomi was a fairly vanilla person (or in this case rabbit) so she just chalked it up to her being a bit inexperienced. That was until Monokuma came to her with a strange request...

“Oh-ho, little sister!” The black and white bear sang,  
“Yes dear big brother?” sang Monomi, slightly cringing at the baby like tone her voice took on.  
“I was thinking about stepping up the kink factor in our relationship!”  
“Oh-uh-I”  
“Oh-oh don’t worry yourself little one it’s only small!”  
“Oh o-okay then. What is it exactly?”

Monokuma then sat his rotund body on the carpet in Monomi’s room, slapping his paws together he summoned another bear in a maid outfit, the maid bear was carrying a bag of-

“Baby diapers?!” squealed Monomi “D-does this mean you want children!?”  
“Oh dear no! At least not the ones you’re thinking of!”  
“H-huh?”  
“You see I love me some children, but I don’t want to go to jail again! So I’ve involved my self in the Daddy Daughter and Adult Diaper communities! Basically I’m the parent and YOU’RE the baby! Ain’t that swell?”  
“Monokuma, dear” Monomi swallowed “D-does that mean you’ll change my shit ‘n piss filled diapers? But I’m an adult!”  
“And I get my rocks off to hearing the moans of people when they shit! Come on kitten, don’t you want to make daddy proud?”

Monomi thought of it for a second, while she was a tad uncomfortable with the whole shitting in a glorified plastic bag, but the thought of pleasing Monkouma was quite a rousing to the pink rabbit. She then sat up, taking off her underwear and lying down on the ground, spreading her legs apart so her vag was exposed.

“Change me Monkouma, Daddy!” She squealed, shifting to a baby voice  
Monokuma, getting a large erection (especially for his tiny dick) complied...

Monomi began to have doubts 

It had been almost four months since Monomi had agreed to shit and piss and fart and cum in a diaper for her daddy and her sanity was basically gone. She had succumbed to the babying, neglect, and wallowing in her own filth, and was a totally different person. She no longer enjoyed her old pastimes, and mainly just stuck to being changed, fed slop, and just a lot of sex with Monokuma. 

“Nnnngh, Daddy” cried Monomi. She had filled up her diaper and it was leaking onto the floor.

“Yes kitten?” Monokuma slithered around the corner, admiring the site before his eyes. “Oh kitten you’ve gotten yourself into a right mess haven’t you, if you let out a nice juicy fart for daddy I’ll clean you right up!”

Monomi screwed up her face and let out a long wet fart, she then looked expectantly up to her daddy.

“Aha! Good job kitten!” A look of delight creeping across his face. He then opened up the smelly present and smushed his face into the dripping warm poop. “Mhmm I’m so hungry!”  
And just like that the shit was all gone. Monokuma then ran his long pink tongue along his muzzle, getting all the excess goodness into his mouth. “Welp! Time to get back to jerking off over kids corpses!” And with that he punted Monomi across the room into a dusty corner where she lay for a few days.

“Ya know kitten, I never told you that I had actual children to this” 

Monomi whimpered, knowing that she wasn’t daddy’s first, so she bit his hand.

“Ow you bitch!” he threw Monomi against the floor, when the rabbit his the floor a sickening crack was heard, her legs had broken. “Thats what you get kitten! For being mean to poor daddy!” Monomi was too focused on the pain in her legs to care all to much. As she cried Monokuma wracked his brains for a punishment suitable for her. While he really wanted to create an elaborate death with a tilte card and everything, but no, where would he get his tasty tasty dung? Hmm maybe he could get Nagito Komeda? That Nagito Komeda was into some weird shit so he would know!

Nagito Komeda has picked up the phone

“Heh so uh you want me to do what now?” The blond haired Nagito Komeda said scratching his head.

“Nagito Komeda I want you to piss on her!”

“No way man! I’m a changed guy I even have a 3DS game!” Nagito Komeda gestured to a large billboard with his face plastered on it.

“Nngh, I only want Daddy to pee pee on me” whined Monomi, wriggling like a fish on the floor.

“Oh shit she’s really far gone, huh” Nagito Komeda said, looking down at the 🅱️oneles rabbit.

“And so will Nagito Komeda if you don’t piss on her right now!” The bear whined, stomping one foot on the ground. Nagito Komeda rolled his pale eyes, damn he thought he was through with the damn bear and his weird ass mind games. An idea just then wiggled itself into his vapid blond head.

“Monokuma would you be a dear and stand over hear for a sec?” The portly bear trundled over to Nagito Komeda.

“Yeah what..” Just like that Nagito Komeda’s pants were off and he shat on the bear, killing the Japanese bootleg of pedo bear almost instantly. And just as quick as he had taken off the pants he pulled them back up in a graceful movement.

“Last time I’ll ever shit on someone, well at least until I go to England, they’re into all kinds of crap over there!” Nagito Komeda then clicked the door shut returning to his car parked just outside the dingy house. Leaving the soon to be corpse of Monomi to be discovered by the land lady three weeks from now. Because he’s Nagito Fucking Komeda.

End


End file.
